falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:Beard 8025411341
Добро пожаловать Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в Убежище! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Участник:Beard 8025411341. Здесь есть ещё много незавершённых дел, и мы надеемся, что вы останетесь с нами, чтобы улучшить качество статей Убежища. Перед началом работы желательно ознакомиться с правилами написания статей. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Alex6122 (обсуждение) 16:57, мая 8, 2013 (UTC) Оформление Здравствуйте! Вызывает сомнения целесообразность добавления в карточках кавычек «» к названиям локаций (в особенности таких как: Вестсайд, Лагерь Маккарран и т.п.), и квестов (в последнем случае нежелательно также удаление элементов разметки, отвечающих за полужирное и курсивное начертание текста). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:27, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) : Согласен, кавычки только засоряют шаблон. Они уместны в тексте, но не в списках. --Alex6122 © 13:31, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Здравствуйте. Принял к сведению и постараюсь придерживаться. --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 13:32, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) Неисправный автомат Привет! Вы удалили информацию про содержимое исправного автомата в доме Сьерры П. — в нём что-то всё-таки есть? По редактору там ничего не должно быть. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:52, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Вот как было: При покупке к автомату бесплатно прилагаются восемь бутылок ледяной ядер-колы (кроме установленного в доме Сьерры Петровиты). При таком построении предложения получается что автомат у Сьерры Петровиты тоже можно купить, но ядер-кола к нему не прилагается. Только поэтому удалил. Кстати, у меня F3 тоже от 1С и там это, всё таки, «Неиспорченный торговый автомат» — файл russian.esp от 28 октября 2008 г., 1:50:28. С уважением --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 18:50, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Названия даются по «Золотому изданию» (Fallout 3 GotY Edition). А в удалении информации необходимости не было, можно было откорректировать фразу. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:01, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) Шкафы Привет! Посмотрите изображения игровых объектов в общем хранилище: здесь и тут. В карточках, как правило, используются изображения из редактора. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:28, августа 1, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Спасибо. У меня были другие планы использования загруженных изображений. Вы чуть опередили события. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:42, августа 1, 2013 (UTC) Картинка! :D Привет! Вы загрузили картинку Легионеры в HooverDamIntTest.jpg, однако, так и неиспользовали её в своей статье и не помечали никак, не выставляли на удаление и не давали категорий. Скажите — картинка вам ещё нужна? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 13:04, августа 7, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Я поздно нашёл статью в Англовики, там картинка мне показалась лучше, но свою уже загрузил. Можно удалить. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 13:15, августа 7, 2013 (UTC) Курицы : Откуда такая инфа, что Курица — это Курица Розы? Ведь 1С, вроде ничего не говорит в игре о Когте. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:57, августа 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Здравствуйте. Инфа из игры. Могу попробовать сделать скриншот. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 05:11, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Привет! Вот цитата из диалога Джес Уилкинс: ::: --Теодорико (обсуждение) 11:58, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Скриншот. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 16:19, августа 26, 2013 (UTC)thumb Записные категории Привет! Вы много пишете по заметкам (что замечательно), часть из них встречается в играх в виде предметов (в отличие от записей в терминалах или на голодисках) — можно заносить их в недавно созданные категории записок Fo3 и FNV. И заглядывайте в чат, там иногда кипит жизнь.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:35, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Спасибо. Я, конечно, не помню в каком виде в игре встречается та или иная заметка, а из файлов это не всегда очевидно. По мере сил буду разбираться. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 07:46, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) Игровые файлы Доброго времени суток! Ёфикация исходных игровых файлов - некорректное действие (за исключением случаев, когда они исходно ёфицированы в игре). Эти файлы приводятся «как есть», а уже ссылки делаются либо с подкладкой (Малая батарейка), либо перенаправлением из неёфицированной статьи. Примите, пожалуйста, к сведению. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:25, сентября 26, 2013 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. Хорошо, принял. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:39, сентября 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Не соглашусь. Почему оформление игровых файлов должно отличаться от остальных страниц? --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 01:45, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Потому что это уже однажды обсуждалось, в прошлом году ЕМНИП. То ли у списка предметов Fallout 2, то ли рядом - не могу вспомнить точно. --Korney San (обсуждение) 03:41, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Подобный вопрос поднимался в связи с цитатами. Спорить не собираюсь, но считаю это двойным стандартом. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 11:44, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Я объясню Вам корни этого двойного стандарта, особенно причины делать перенаправления, а не подкладки. Человек, пользующийся поиском Убежища, в первую очередь будет искать описание предмета из игры (в подавляющем своём большинстве неёфицированное и, простите три классических игры, абы какое), а буквы «е» и «ё» у нас разные. Цитаты же служат для поддержания соответствующей атмосферы в статье или подчёркивания определённых черт характера описываемого персонажа и не требуют столь строгого подхода. --Korney San (обсуждение) 07:26, сентября 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Цитаты, как и игровые файлы, как и все названия всего, что встречается в играх, точно так же ёфицируются (что хорошо видно в названиях статей, которые точно так же ищут через поиск без всяких проблем). По-моему, нет никаких двойных стандартов — стандарт един. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:29, сентября 30, 2013 (UTC) Акция 8 Голосования Привет! Не могли бы Вы высказать своё мнение по правилам голосования? Это очень важно для нормального функционирования Убежища. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:40, октября 15, 2013 (UTC) : Привет! Вы не ответили, но всё-таки ещё раз попрошу: после состоявшегося обсуждения постарался учесть и внести предложенные поправки в текст первых трёх пунктов, посмотрите, пожалуйста. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:28, октября 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Ещё каких-то полгода, думаю, и мы добьём это. ) Дорогу осилит идущий! ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:28, января 26, 2014 (UTC) боеприпас АБ Неллис Установленный боеприпас АБ Неллис.jpg — Спасибо, поржал! А то, знаете, рутина затягивает, и начинаешь забывать, насколько у нас забавная тематика! --Теодорико (обсуждение) 09:50, октября 23, 2013 (UTC) :Не за что. Заходите, если что. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:54, октября 23, 2013 (UTC) тех. проблема Здраствуйте,Вы бы не могли помочь с решением тех. проблемы? При переходе с локации Джанктаун, где есть отель развалина, на следующию, вылетает игра со следуюшей ошибкой: http://rghost.ru/49819644.view ; Виндовс 7,пробовал ставить совместимость и т. д.-не помогает. Заранее спасибо. MegaStorm3 (обсуждение) 10:13, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) Качал версию от 1с, установле патч 1.3.5.Фоллаут 1.MegaStorm3 (обсуждение) 10:15, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. Не знаю чем я создал у Вас неверное о себе представление, как о могущем помочь в решении тех. проблем, но могу описать свои действия в подобных ситуациях. И так, я бы: # Установил настройки видео в игре по минимуму. # Загрузил более раннее сохранение. # Вошёл/вышел в/из бунгало, прошёлся бы пешком (или быстро переместился) в другую локацию. # Если бы и это не помогло, но очень хочется поиграть, нашёл бы на диске или скачал игру с другого сайта. Где-то так. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 11:09, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) Изображения Привет! В принципе, с уменьшением картинок можно повременить — процесс идёт своим чередом: отписался в саппорт Викии, ждём пока они меня проигнорируют... :))) В любом случае уменьшение не есть хорошее решение, тут или Викия всё починит, или придётся кардинально решать вопрос с отказом от общего хранилища. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 10:38, ноября 29, 2013 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Я догадываюсь что «процесс идёт». Просто не всегда можно понять это глюк, или «там» поменяли картинку — раздражает. Что касается моих правок размера — попались под горячую руку, специально этим заниматься не буду. Спасибо, с уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 10:47, ноября 29, 2013 (UTC) Кодьяк Сам Кодьяк на вопрос о том, что изменило жителей Питта, отвечает так: «Реки. После войны они продолжали течь, вот только теперь они были отравлены радиацией, и чего в них только не водилось». Вряд ли восьмилетний мальчик лучше разбирается в медицине, чем Сандра, но его мнение, думаю, надо где-то в статье пристроить. Кстати, весьма сомневаюсь в компетентности сей научной мадамы. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:41, января 29, 2014 (UTC) : Не буду спорить, я тоже не врач. Что касается Сандры, то полная цитата: «Местное заболевание, названное мною инфекционным троглодитовым вырождением (далее "ИТВ"), является результатом высокой радиации. Эпидемический характер ему придали токсины и поллютанты, специфичные для Питта.» (Оригинал: An epidemic of the environs around the Pitt, which I have named Troglitic Degeneration Contagion (or simply "TDC") appears to be the result of intensely concentrated radiation, but the unique toxins and pollutants in the Pitt cause it to be far more pervasive). Интуиция мне подсказывает, что перевод очень уж дословный (конкретизированный), что несколько сместило акценты. : Собственно, к Кодьяку я попал пытаясь вычислить время Бича Божиего. Он говорит: «Тридцать лет прошло, и чего я только не повидал, но страшнее Питта так ничего и не встретил». 2277-30=2247, а здесь указан 2255. Хотя если считать от рождения, тогда — да, 2255. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 16:14, января 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Именно эта заметка меня и удивила, потому что радиация никак не может быть инфекционным фактором. Скорее всего, оригинальное contagion использовано неправильно. В староанглийском корни слова из латыни, contāgiō — прикосновение, касаться, поэтому перевод всё равно будет близким к «инфекция». Есть небольшая вероятность, что имелся в виду контакт не с микроорганизмами, а с заразной средой (а традиционная инфекция переводится как infection), тогда ближе был бы гугловский и бинговский переводы «зараза» или «заражение». Правда, имеем мы то, что имеем — «инфекцию», увы. Возможно, это повод для ОШ. :: Что касается ББ, то его устроили в 2042 году )) (OGG, стр. 44, вероятно, ошибка на 200 лет, я тоже часто так опечатываюсь; оригинал оставлю внутри , если нужен). Ашур, правда, вскользь говорит о паре десятков лет. Не читал, вероятно, руководство. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:58, января 29, 2014 (UTC) Газовая граната 40 мм Можно узнать откуда сия информация в статье «Боеприпасы Fallout Tactics»? —Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 15:36, ноября 17, 2014 (UTC) В обсуждении источник указал: Fallout_Tactics\core\bos\entities\items\Ammo С уважением, Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 14:23, января 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Я нашёл там только обыкновенную гранату 40-мм, газовой не вижу. Файл можете указать?… Убежище ждёт ваших правок). --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 16:25, января 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Конечно: ammo40mmgasgren.del. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 13:38, января 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: Обработал. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:36, января 3, 2015 (UTC) Неоднозначный Имир Привет! Вы не будете возражать, если я перенаправлю эту страницу на эту? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:51, января 3, 2015 (UTC) : Здравствуйте. А не лучше ли эту совсем удалить? С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 14:56, января 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Не знаю. Обращался по этому вопросу к Xanvier Xanbie, но не уверен, что мы правильно друг друга поняли. В любом случае, мне как-то неловко просить его удалить созданную Вами страницу, поскольку дубликат, по сути, склепал именно я. Поэтому лучше, наверное, удалить мою, а затем переименовать соответствующим образом Вашу. P. S. С наступившим Новым годом! ) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 15:23, января 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: С Новым Годом! :) С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 15:38, января 3, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ок, спасибо. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 15:41, января 3, 2015 (UTC) жилье Жильё или жилье Я - сторонник Ё. По правилам грамматики и падежей эта буква нужна. Даже если Вас не удовлетворит мой вариант никогда не поздно заменить слово на "жилище" и "номер". :«после его покупки 'в жилье''' Одинокого Странника … появляется одно из возможных»'', а не «после его 'покупки в жильё''' Одинокого Странника … появляется одно из возможных»''. Разве не так? С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 16:05, января 30, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Вы забыли подписаться. География Привет! В оригинале «Записки обитателя Пустошей» нахождение нычки Джона указано как northwest corner, то есть «северо-западный угол». Если на американских картах запад — справа, а восток — слева, как написано в примечании к правке, то ошиблись разработчики, так как точка находится в северо-восточном углу (по-американски). Или просто ошибка в примечании? Смотрю буржуинские карты — там запад слева. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:18, февраля 27, 2015 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Вы это серьёзно? Про «по-американски». Я не знаю (хотя идеи есть) чем руководствовался автор «„географической“ ошибки перевода», но то, что я её удалил говорит о моём с ним несогласии. Никого не хотел задеть или обидеть. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 07:06, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Вы оставили примечание «в Америке на картах запад — справа!», только поэтому и спросил. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:29, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) Ролики Привет! Возникли вовпросы по роликовому коньку, решил проверить, как всё в игре. Насколько выяснил, ролик-предмет не появляется, во всех трёх случаях (неактивированный ролик у стенки; он же, активируемый после получения квеста; он же, стоящий на краю ступени) присутствует только активатор с ref_id 00061d96. Редактор же упорно утверждает, что на краю ступени должен быть предмет (причём не имеющий галочки на Quest Item). Хотел бы узнать Ваше мнение. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:48, марта 14, 2015 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Я проделал тоже самое :) и «махнул рукой». Думаю, как и в случае с другими объектами-предметами в этой локации, это может быть как-то связано с механикой игры. Может Теодорико, по-свободе, сможет прояснить ситуацию? С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 18:10, марта 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Привет! Угу, присутствует только активатор, который прокатывается к лестнице через анимацию. Предмет есть в редакторе, но его реф отключён (флаг Initially Disabled) и нигде не включается обратно, то есть в игре он вообще никак не появляется. :: Упоминания этого предмета есть в скрипте (MQ04SkateTriggerScript) «скидывателя-Мэйбл-с-лестницы» (MQ04SkateTrigger). Изначально предполагалось, что он полетит вслед за Мэйбл, но тут до разработчиков дошло, что, оказывается, функция PushActorAway совершенно не случайно содержит слово Actor, и абсолютно не подходит для разбрасывания предметов… вот ведь какая досада. Соответственно, они жутко расстроились, и всё закомментировали, а про сам конёк — забыли. :: --Теодорико (обсуждение) 21:05, марта 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ваши объяснения читаю как смесь азбуки, таблиц Брадиса и монографии «Мюон как часть лептонного семейства фермионов с полуцелым значением спина в статистике Ферми — Дирака». ) Спасибо, Тео! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:16, марта 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Спасибо, Теодорико! И чтобы мы без Вас делали?!! С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 06:31, марта 15, 2015 (UTC) Снятие статусов с неактивных участников Здравствуйте. У нас тут завязалось серьёзное обсуждение, может быть Вы тоже захотите принять участие. --Anticube (обсуждение) 20:25, апреля 14, 2015 (UTC) Старые «Ключи» Приветствую! Комментарии к Вашей правке: если я не ошибаюсь, ранее часть участников, работавших над общей статьёй, договорилась отойти от отдельных статей для ключей и ограничиться общей. Как следствие, ссылки в общей уже не проставляли. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 08:31, января 10, 2016 (UTC) :Здравствуйте. Но статья есть, а ссылок на неё не было. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:50, января 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Это да, но быть может её лучше удалить, чем потом снова чистить общую? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 08:52, января 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Хорошо. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 09:01, января 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Эх, я имел в виду статьи про ключи :) Суть в том, что статей про ключи мало, плодить новые нет смысла, а старые, по-хорошему, нужно удалить… Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:32, января 10, 2016 (UTC)